


Paciencia es lo que hay que tener

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por muy obvias que sean las intenciones de Kise, Kagami no se va a enterar de una. Kuroko no sabe si reír o llorar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paciencia es lo que hay que tener

De todos es sabido que Kagami Taiga es idiota. El mayorexperto en estupidez ajena, Kuroko Tetsuya, podría escribir una biblioteca entera sobre el fenómeno kagaminiano y aún siempre le quedaría algún dato suelto por mencionar.

Lo que ya no sabe la mayor parte de la gente es que la idiotez aparente de Kagami viene de la mano de su torpeza con los sentimientos. Para ser más exactos, de sus sentimientos hacia Kise.

Aunque parezca mentira,  _aún_  no se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente por Kise.

* * *

Kuroko ni siquiera sospecha cuando Kagami y Kise se conocen. Hay una rivalidad sana de por medio, ganas irrefrenables de vencer a la Generación de los Milagros y algún que otro ruido raro por parte de Kagami. Eso último tampoco es tan extraño, en serio.

—¿Por qué no vienes a jugar un rato conmigo, guaperas? —pregunta Kagami a Kise con una sonrisa de naturaleza inconfundible.

Ahí, quizás, Kuroko sí empieza a plantearse un par de cuestiones. En primer lugar, ¿Kagami es  _consciente_  de lo mal que han sonado sus palabras? A Kise, que conste, no parecen importarle ni lo más mínimo.

* * *

Kuroko espera con ansias el partido contra Kaijou.

Lo de Kagami ya es preocupante. No para de hacer ruidos extraños en el autobús y se ríe solo a carcajada limpia. Puede ser porque los nervios apenas le han dejado dormir por la noche o porque, sencillamente, es tonto de remate. Kuroko averiguará con el tiempo que la respuesta a la mayoría de las preguntas relacionadas a Kagami es esa: “porque es tonto”.

—Que se prepare, el Kise ese… Que se prepare…

Kuroko no se considera a sí mismo el mayor defensor de Kise —¡nada más lejos de la realidad!—, pero en momentos así teme por la vida de su excompañero.

* * *

 —¡¿Qué es eso de “Kagamicchi”?! —Kagami grita a los cuatro vientos y Kuroko, a su lado, no puede evitar sonreír un poco.

—Kise-kun añade “-cchi” a todos aquellos a los que respeta. Me alegro por ti.

—¡No te alegres! ¡No quiero que me llame así!

Luego, sin embargo, Kuroko escucha cómo Kagami susurra un “Kagamicchi”, sonriendo plácidamente.

* * *

Ahora bien, si Kagami no es muy brillante fuera de la cancha, Kise tampoco se queda atrás.

Tal vez Kise no es tonto, sino simplemente pesado y molesto.

> De: Kise-kun  
> Asunto: kagamicchi  
>  _kurokocchi me pasas el correo de kagamicchi?? es para una cosa!_  
> 

 

> De: Kise-kun  
> Asunto: no me ignores  
>  _kurokocchi no seas asi_  
> 

> De: Kise-kun  
> Asunto: RE: Déjame en paz  
>  _al menos dile si quiere quedar conmigo mañana por la tarde? tu tambien puedes venir! :D_  
> 

 

> De: Kise-kun  
> Asunto: RE: Kagami-kun es gay  
>  _BIEEEEN!!! gracias kurokocchi!!! (pero pasame su correo porfaaa!!)_  
> 

> De: Kise-kun  
> Asunto: no me hagas esto  
>  _Te prometo que no le mandare cosas raras a kagamicchi. o si quieres que lo haga pues lo hago pero mandame su correo que total a ti no te cuesta nada_  
> 

> De: Kise-kun  
> Asunto: te compro un batido de vainilla  
>  _trato hecho?? ;)_  
> 

 

Bueno, vale,  _también_  es tonto.

(Lo peor de todo es que Kuroko cede y acaba dándole el dichoso correo electrónico de Kagami)

* * *

A veces Kuroko pilla a Kagami mirando el móvil en el vestuario, sonriéndose a sí mismo mientras escribe la respuesta.

Unos segundos después, Kagami, al darse cuenta de que Kuroko le está juzgando con la mirada, confiesa que el fin de semana va a quedar con Kise para ir al cine.

—¿Tú no vas a venir? —pregunta Kagami con curiosidad.

No, Kuroko es lo suficientemente listo como para saber que  _en esas situaciones_  hay que escaquearse. Aunque, todo hay que decirlo, le seduce la idea de que Kise le invite a otro batido y ver cómo Kagami se sonroja cada dos por tres.

—No, lo siento. Tengo ya un compromiso esa tarde —Kuroko sonríe no con los labios, pero sí con su mirada transparente—. Espero que os lo paséis bien.

Kagami asiente y sonríe. Ojalá Kise estuviese ahí para presenciar qué tipo de sonrisas dibuja en la cara de Kagami.

* * *

 

La sutileza y Kise Ryouta son conceptos que nunca han mantenido contacto. Ni si quiera han debido de saludarse. A esa conclusión llega Kuroko cuando va de camino a la cancha más cercana con Kise y Kagami. Lo que tiene que presenciar ese pobre mártir pasará a los anales de la historia.

—Me ha dicho Kurokocchi que no tienes novia. ¿Y eso?

Esa pregunta pilla a Kagami desprevenido y sin una respuesta ingeniosa de la que echar mano.

—Kagami-kun solo piensa en el baloncesto, así que nunca se ha planteado salir con alguien.

Kise se ríe con la crueldad de Kuroko (para una vez que no va dirigida a él…) y Kagami protesta porque  _no está simplón_  como Kuroko quiere hacerle ver.

—¿Y tú, Kise? Quiero decir,  _eres_  Kise. Por chicas que no sea.

La elocuencia y Kagami Taiga no se han visto ni de lejos.

—Sí, ya —Kise se pasa una mano por el pelo, posando, y Kagami no puede despegar la mirada de él—. Pero entre que trabajo y que los entrenamientos de Kaijou son durísimos, pues como que no tengo tiempo. Aunque si apareciese la persona adecuada, podría hacer una excepción, ¿no? Sobre todo si le gusta el baloncesto.

—Ya… Pero a las chicas no les suele gustar el baloncesto —responde Kagami cabizbajo.

—Kagamicchi, ¿quién ha hablado de chicas? —Kise sonríe con malicia y Kagami se convierte automáticamente en un tomate humano.

El descaro de Kise abochorna hasta a Kuroko, que preferiría estar en cualquier otra parte (incluso en la cocina de la entrenadora Aida), antes que entre esos dos. De hecho, no le extrañaría que Kise y Kagami intentasen acercarse y le aplastasen sin darse cuenta.

—Tampoco es para ponerse así, que solo era una broma —Kise se mete las manos en los bolsillos y da un par de pasos para adelantar a Kuroko y a Kagami, volviéndose para guiñarles el ojo— ¿O quizás no?

¿Dónde está Aomine para darle la colleja que se merece?

* * *

 

La promesa de volver a jugar contra Kise en las semifinales mantiene motivado a Kagami al cien por cien. Kuroko se pregunta cómo es posible que pese a todo Kagami vea en Kise a una persona extraordinaria, ingeniosa y digna de admiración.

El amor es ciego, dicen.

(Quizás Kuroko a veces es demasiado cruel con Kise, sí)

Pese a todos los defectos que pueda tener Kise a ojos de Kuroko, no merece lo que le está pasando. No debería perder, y menos contra Haizaki. Kuroko aprieta los puños y frunce el ceño, concentrando todas sus energías para, de algún modo milagroso, pasárselas a Kise. No se puede rendir. No ahora.

Kagami es más abierto a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos. Está inquieto, con las piernas temblándole a modo de tic, y pestañea más rápido que de costumbre. Esa ansiedad se la contagia a Kuroko.

—¿Vas a dejar que te patee el culo sin hacer nada? —pregunta Kagami con rabia mal contenida, a sabiendas de que Kise no le podrá escuchar— Tú…

Kagami sabe que Kise es mejor. Se merece más ganar.  _Se lo ha prometido_. Kuroko entiende perfectamente ese sentimiento tan poderoso que se esconde tras una promesa y, por una vez, siente la necesidad de chillar con todas sus fuerzas por Kise. Sus palabras resuenan en todo el recinto, en los oídos de todos y cada uno de los espectadores. Kagami, con el corazón en un puño, sonríe aliviado.

* * *

Cuando Kise les dedica el puño, sonriendo triunfante, Kuroko sabe que Kagami lo contempla orgulloso.

Siempre han creído en él.

* * *

 

—¡¿Cómo que le has dado un puñetazo a Haizaki?! —pregunta Kagami sin terminar de creérselo. Aomine lo mira aburrido.

—Lo dices como si tú no hubieses querido hacer lo mismo —Aomine se mete un dedo en la oreja y examina lo que quiera que haya sacado de ahí.

Kuroko no sabe qué es más gracioso, si la reacción de Kagami —su espinita clavada es no haberse vengado de Haizaki como es debido— o el hecho de que  _hasta_  Aomine sabe lo que el corazón de Kagami aún no acaba de entender del todo.

* * *

 

Tras una sesión fotográfica interminable, con decenas de periodistas preguntándoles cómo se sienten por haberse hecho con la Winter Cup, los jugadores de Seirin tienen ganas de irse a dormir a sus casas.

…Y eso que aún tienen que ir a celebrar la victoria con una cena bien suculenta, cortesía del padre de la entrenadora.

—Bufff, creo que me cansaron más los periodistas que el partido en sí —dice Koganei desfallecido. Mitobe asiente.

—Y eso que el partido a mí me ha partido en dos —Izuki pone cara de haber dicho algo graciosísimo.

—Izuki, a callar.

—¡Eeeh, chicos! —Kise viene corriendo hacia ellos, aunque solo esté prestando atención a Kagami y a Kuroko— Creía que no ibais a salir de ahí. En fin, ¡FELICIDADES! ¡Que sepáis que los de Kaijou os estuvimos animando todo el rato!

—Se agradece, Kise-kun —Kuroko le sonríe y eso ya hace que Kise se sienta autorrealizado.

—Sí, gracias y eso —Kagami está demasiado cansado como para intentar parecer guay a ojos de Kise. Eso no quita que Kuroko le ateste un codazo en las costillas porque, sinceramente,  _ahora o nunca_.

—¡Oye, Kuroko! ¿A qué ha venido eso?

—No me hagas decírtelo —Kuroko suspira—. Sé que eres tonto, Kagami-kun, pero creo que hasta tú deberías saber a qué me refiero. Tienes algo que hablar con Kise-kun, recuerda.

Kise los mira a los dos sin entender nada, con una sonrisilla que augura una risa tonta por su parte. Mientras tanto, Kagami procesa a la velocidad de la tortuga todo lo que acaba de suceder. Es el número uno de Japón, viviendo una euforia adormecida por culpa del cansancio y tiene a Kise delante todo expectante.

Mmm.

—¡No, espera! ¿Qué dices, Kuroko? —Kagami se pone nervioso y Kuroko pierde la paciencia.

—El que espera desespera —Izuki señala a Kise, que más que desesperado, parece que se está riendo de todos ellos mentalmente. Como para no.

—Bueeeno, Kagamicchi. Yo soy todo oídos. ¿Quieres que charlemos abajo, donde las máquinas expendedoras? Al refresco te invito yo,  _campeón_.

Ese “campeón”, seguido de un guiño más que sugerente, provoca un sonrojo colectivo en el Seirin. Por vergüenza ajena, más que nada. Aun así, Kuroko se alegra de corazón por esos dos tontos.

* * *

 

> **De:**  Aomine-kun
> 
> **Asunto:** RE: Ey, felicidades
> 
> _x cierto tetsu no te quiero alarmar pero e pillao a kagami i a kise comiendose los morros en las maquinas expendedoras_
> 
> _joder k puto asco diles algo_

> **De:** Momoi-san
> 
> **Asunto:**  RE: FELICIDADES TETSU-KUN <3
> 
> _Jajaja sí, Dai-chan vino asustadísimo a contarme lo de Kagamin y lo de Ki-chan! Pobre, si en el fondo es muy inocente! Bueno, entonces tú le das La Charla a Kagamin y yo a Ki-chan, vale?_
> 
> _Besis! <3_

* * *

 

Kagami llega tarde al restaurante y con una excusa absurda que nadie se llega a creer. El capitán Hyuuga lo regaña, pero no se atreve a mirarle a los ojos.  _Sabe_  lo que ha pasado entre Kagami y Kise y no está preparado psicológicamente para abordar el tema (¡y tampoco quiere!).

Kuroko, sin embargo, tiene el descaro suficiente como para preguntarle a Kagami qué es esa misteriosa marca morada que tiene en el cuello. Esa es su forma de vengarse por haberse tenido que tragar tantos momentos embarazosos.

* * *

 

—Esto… Kuroko, te tengo que confesar una cosa. No te asustes, ¿vale? No es nada malo.  _Creo_.

Kuroko mira a Kagami sin vida. Ya está preparado para cualquier tontería que le vaya a soltar.

—Adelante.

Kagami se rasca la nuca y mira hacia todos lados en busca de las palabras adecuadas. Se sonroja un poco, viendo lo poco fructífera que es su búsqueda, y sonríe con nerviosismo.

—Creo… que me gusta Kise. Y quiero pedirle que salga conmigo y eso. Dime, ¿tú… crees que le gusto?

Confirmado: la idiotez kagaminiana, infinita y abrumadora, supera las leyes de la lógica.


End file.
